1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film transistor photosensor, a liquid crystal display panel and a method of forming a dielectric layer having a F—SiOC:H compound, and more particularly, to a thin-film transistor photosensor with a low resistor-capacitor loading (RC loading), a liquid crystal display panel having a bump with a low dielectric coefficient, and a method of forming a dielectric layer having a F—SiOC:H compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to detect the surrounding light intensity, the thin-film transistor photosensor of liquid crystal displays disposed partially on a panel is commonly used. The light intensity of the backlight source will be automatically adjusted according to the detected light intensity. However, dielectric layer materials of the thin-film transistor photosensor such as silicon dioxide (SiO2) or silicon nitride (Si3N4) have a low transparency and a high dielectric coefficient (i.e. high-k). It is to be noted that once the thin-film transistor photosensor is combined with high-k dielectric layers, its RC loading effect will be significantly increased, which further results in a serious time delay of electric signals. That is, it is important to reduce the time delay of electric signals, to lessen power loss, and to avoid signal interference between each other by applying dielectric layers with a low dielectric coefficient. In light of the abovementioned problems, it is desired in the industry to develop a dielectric layer that has properties of both a low dielectric coefficient and a high transparency, which can be applied successfully to thin-film transistor photosensor fabrication.
Additionally, a vertical arrangement technique has been mostly adopted in the wide-angle liquid crystal displays. However, the dielectric coefficient of bumps applied to the vertical arrangement is usually high; thus, they will interfere with the distribution of electrical power lines and cause a deflection effect while being disposed in the liquid crystal displays. Consequently, intersections of the adjacent liquid crystal molecules, which result in black-stripe images, will often happen in the wide-angle liquid crystal displays. Hence, developing a bump with a low dielectric coefficient that can be utilized in a multi-domain vertical arrangement technique for overcoming the disadvantage of black-stripe images is desired.